


When You Are Alone

by Logical_Deduction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Deduction/pseuds/Logical_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GENERATIONS DIDN'T HAPPEN!!!! Well...it sort of did...but not all the way ;)</p><p>After Kirk dies on the Enterprise- B, his husband Spock and best friend McCoy drown in guilt for not being on the Enterprise with Jim that day. He had always said he would die alone...<br/>The guilt and sorrow McCoy and Spock share sparks dangerous emotions between them: hate, lust, and love. But when Kirk is found a decade later, alive, the former captain must come to terms with the fact that his t'hy'la was romantically involved with his best friend. </p><p>Set after Undiscovered Country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Are Alone

**Prolouge**

 

James Kirk slowly opened his eyes to a bright light. His mind was foggy for a moment while he recalled his memories.

 

 _The Enterprise…_ he thought. _I was on the Enterprise._

“Captain Kirk?” a voice said silently as a hand rested on his shoulder.

 

Kirk’s eyes were still not used to the light. His body felt odd– different than how he last remembered it.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How are you feeling?” the voice responded.

 

“Fine, I suppose,” Kirk’s eyes began to adjust. He was in a medical room, apparently. “Any casualties on the Enterprise?”

 

There were four people standing around him, not all human but at least two were from what Kirk could tell. His question made them look oddly at each other. They were silent for a moment and they stared back and forth to one another; unable to formulate an answer.

 

Finally one looked down at Kirk to answer. “Yes, just one.”

 

Kirk rubbed his sore eyes and attempted to sit up, although he was very weak. “Who?” he asked.

 

Again, the doctors looked at each other. This time a woman answered. “You, Captain Kirk.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kirk asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

 

“You went aboard the USS Enterprise- B ten years ago. There was one fatal casualty reported – and it was yours, sir,” she said matter-of-factly. With a closer look, Kirk could tell she was Vulcan.

 

“Oh,” Kirk said quietly. His head was spinning so he laid it back down on the bed. His heart rate was accelerating rapidly, and he felt the tingles of anxiety cripple him.

 

“Do you remember anything?” she asked him.

 

“T’Kjell, perhaps this isn’t a good time—“

 

“Yes, I remember being on the Enterprise B. I remember there was an explosion…” Kirk’s voice trailed off. He took a slow, deep, breath and took control over his mind again like Spock had taught him to do. He turned to Dr. T’Kjell and steadily looked into her eyes. “I was dead?”

 

She nodded respectfully as she recognized the method he used to calm himself. “Yes, Captain. For ten years.”

 

He looked around the room again. The other doctors were looking at him oddly. One of them held a hypo tightly in a fist. _Probably in case I went mental._ He turned back to the Vulcan.

 

“Where is my husband?” he asked. “Where is Spock?”


End file.
